Lunar Dance
by SE46 Mantis
Summary: Just you and me, under the light. Airplaneshipping.


_Author's Notes: Brief drabble, brief musical reference. Enjoy._

* * *

_The sun goes down, the stars come out._

The moon shines brightly above, surrounded by stars and faintly illuminating the path to the Gym. It's a cold night, surreal in the quiet and darkness; even Nimbasa has to sleep sometimes. The Ferris Wheel creaks slightly with the wind, and the sound sends shivers down her spine.

Skyla walks quickly, shuddering at the cold, using the moonlight as a guide. She glances around her, but the park is empty. Not a soul exists here except for her. The billboard outside the Gym is black and plain, the building itself without light. It is almost frightening, this lively place as cold and dead as a graveyard.

She shivers again, wrapping her arms around herself as she reaches the door. She is not dressed in her usual attire, but instead, a dark-blue dress, with a short but rippling skirt, folds of silken material, a single strap around the left shoulder, and a small insignia- a single white wing- upon the breast, and her feet are clad into simple shoes of a lighter blue. It is clothing for a formal occasion, not a stroll at night-time in the emptiness of Nimbasa City's park.

But she has her reasons. Skyla slides open the door and steps inside.

_And all that counts is here and now._

The innards of the building, normally bright, colourful, and full of cheering crowds, are as dark and cold as the outside, and the pilot glances forward nervously, seeing nothing but blackness, and she wonders if she has been misled.

But no; upon the floor before her, that led to the catwalk, a single white tile shines slightly, a dull light, but enough to briefly wave away the shadows. Skyla stares at it, before taking a step towards, onto the long stretch of the catwalk. Another tile lights up further ahead, illuminating the path, and she follows it, and another tile shines, and another, and another, all leading her forward.

She closes her eyes for a second and imagines what it must be like, for this building to be alive with lights, music and cheering, to twirl and dance and show off for a screaming horde, famous and glamorous, renowned across all of Unova.

She reaches the next tile, but then there is nothing; no others are lighting up. But Skyla at least knows she is not alone, and as if to emphasize that thought, there is a click of sound, and a spotlight shines on the stage before her, bringing out of the darkness a figure she knows well.

_My universe will never be the same._

Elesa is dressed almost identically to Skyla, though her dress is longer, has no shoulder-straps at all, and is in colour a simple yellow, marked with brighter streaks of aqua-blue. In the glare of the spotlight, she glows like gold and sapphires, and Skyla feels a reverence so strong, it is as if she confronted by a goddess of light, a deity so pure that darkness retreats at her very presence.

Skyla is lost for words, staring at the idol before her with nervous awe, body almost limp with the sheer force of her reverent zeal but Elesa understands and gives her a small smile, warm, inviting, loving, and gently raises an arm, extends her palm and gestures for her to come closer. The pilot stares at it for a second, before slowly moving forward, entranced by the spell of the goddess.

She reaches Elesa and slowly extends her own hand, which the model takes into hers, soft skin as smooth as pearls, illuminated in the light as if her very being was platinum rather than flesh. Skyla looks at their hands, before glancing at the other girl, whom smiles again, beautiful blue eyes that sparkle like a diamond. She is spellbound, and manages to smile back, her legs shaking with sudden apprehension.

Elesa draws her closer, slipping her other arm around Skyla's waist, strong and reassuring, and begins to guide Skyla into a slow circular movement, their eyes never leaving the other's gaze, in a soft dance under the beam of light, a dance with no other reality but themselves.

_I'm glad you came._

_I'm glad you came._


End file.
